Dragon Ball Y
by Vegetus
Summary: Story based around the zany adventures of the DBZ RPG game I run, and the characters in it. Contains very few actual DBZ characters, but it's pretty good, regardless.
1. A New Beginning

Dragon Ball Y:  
  
Just to start things off, this is my first fanfic and it is loosely based around the sessions and adventures that took place in the DBZ RPG that I run, which uses R.Talsorian's (www.talsorian.com) rules. We've had a a lot of fun doing this, so I've decided to write about it.  
  
The world of Dragon Ball Y (which used to be 'Dragon Ball whY?', because they were always getting into krazy mix-ups and schemes *grin*) is also loosely based around the Dragon Ball world. The Dragon Balls exist and it takes place on Earth with similar geography to that world. Famous martial artists and places exist, but the main characters from DBZ do not exist (For instance, Kamesennin and Karin/Korin tower exist, but Goku & Co. do not). Many things from Dragon Ball happen in DBY, except they are slightly different or have different results.  
  
At the beginning of our story, we have Kincha, mild-manored TV-watcher, and the nefarious Coll, a space-plundering Saiya-jin. They meet many other characters later including: Mist of the Dragon Cult; Sax, the mixed-up Namekian; Blink, the (something); Sami, the pupil of Kamesennin; Talon, the mercenary whose parents died tragically; Gehn, the Saiya-jin Android; and Prena, the only Saiya-jin girl in the series.  
  
I will admit, though, that I'm guessing the beginning isn't quite as interesting as the end. Oh well, at least I get to elaborate:). Anyway, without further ado:  
  
Chapter One -  
A New Beginning  
  
Long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away there was a planet called 'Earth'. It was a mystical land where magical powers and futuristic technology coexisted side by side. It played out in exotic lands, filled with noble warriors, half men/half animals, capsules that reduced volume and weight of an object to nearly nothing, and a kooky, old turtle hermit.  
Every three years on the date May 7, a large tournament, known as the 'Tenkaichi Budoukai', is held on a set of islands in the South Sea. People from around the world come to watch and try out, hoping for the slim chance that they'll get in the eight selected.  
Kincha was one of these people. He got really interested in martial arts after seeing a bunch of people fight on the television. He practiced day and night, barely any sleep or rest. His parents worried over his new obsession, but let him continue, thinking he might grow out of it. He never did. Kincha just practiced and practiced, until one day after his sixteenth birthday...  
Kincha began seeing strange visions in his sleep about fire. He couldn't sleep at all. He shrugged them off, however, and continued his practices.  
One night, his parents had to leave to go to the store. Kincha waved goodbye, and as he turned, he saw his father's face ignite in fire. He rubbed his eyes, and looked again. His father was fine. He had a really bad feeling about something. What it was, he couldn't put a finger on it.  
Kincha lay down on the floor, and began on his homework for school. His pencil's tip broke off as soon as he started the homework. He then knew something wasn't right.  
He threw down his pencil, and busted out of the door. He saw his parents' car driving down the end of the road. Kincha looked up, and saw something plummeting through the sky. The round, gray ball crashed directly into his parents' car, and created a huge crater, dozens of meters wide. It totally demolished the end of the road, and a few surrounding houses.  
Filled with rage, Kincha charged at it, oblivious to the danger he faced. He quickly arrived at the hole, and looked down to see a small space pod sitting right on top of his parents' demolished car. A deep rage boiled down inside him. Kincha grit his teeth, and clenched his fists.  
A small door opened up from the pod. There was an average-sized, humanoid man dressed in strange clothing, sitting on the single, red seat inside the pod. He stepped out, and stretched. The extraterrestrial had extremely long, spiky, black hair that fell to his knees. He also wore some sort of black armor, with long, yellow thigh and shoulder pads, almost like a football uniform. The alien didn't seem really old, either. He was, at max, sixteen years old as well.  
"So... This must be 'Earth'. How nice... Probably could get me a good boost in rank once I sell this baby!" The alien grinned to himself. It looked up, and saw Kincha. "What the... How come you weren't killed by the impact?"  
"Grr... You killed... My mother and father! They were just going to the store, and you had to land on them with your goddamn space ship! I... I'LL KILL YOU!" With extreme fury, Kincha leaped down at him, and threw a punch straight at the guy's face.  
The alien quickly blocked the punch by grabbing onto Kincha's fist. He yawned slightly and said, "Ugh... This planet is full of so many weaklings. See you later, punk." The alien tightened his grip incredibly on Kincha's fist. Bones began to pop as Kincha yelled out in pain. Finally, the man lifted Kincha into the air, and hurled him out of the crater.  
Kincha crashed down on the hard pavement and skinned his elbows badly. He slowly got up. Kincha was not any normal teenager.  
The alien suddenly floated up out of the hole. His arms were crossed and he was grinning. How the hell is he doing that, Kincha thought to himself. No matter, even if he can fly, I can still take 'em.  
"Wow, I like your persistence. You'd be a great warrior in the Saiyan army... Well, that is, if you were a Saiyan! Haha..." it said to Kincha.  
"Saiyan? What the heck is a Saiyan?" Kincha questioned.  
"You don't know about the Saiyans?! Geez... This MUST be one rural planet... We Saiyans are of an elite race. We are the most powerful beings in the universe." The Saiyan flexed his muscles. "Anyway, basically we go from world to world, conquer it, and sell it to make a lot of money. Get it?"  
"Uhh..."  
"Good. Because now, it's time to beat you up." The longhaired alien punches into his other fist.  
"One last question... What's your name?" Kincha grinned to himself.  
"What?! Why do you want to know my NAME? Ergh... Oh well. Wouldn't hurt, I suppose. The name's Coll. Coll Kenser."  
"Okay... Well, I'm outta here! See you later, Coll." Kincha looked to his left, and dashed off the road and into the woods. Coll looked surprised, and took off after him. He stopped soon, and decided it'd be pointless.  
Kincha ran as fast as he could, and turned around after about a mile or so. He saw no trace of Coll anywhere. He stopped, and caught his breath, sitting on a rock.  
"God... This sucks. Parents dead. Alien attacks Earth. Stuck in damn forest..."  
He pulled out the only thing he brought with him... His Walkman. He hit the 'play' button, and began to listen to his favorite song... "Burning Inside" by Static X. Kincha listened to it every day from then on, and practiced with the music playing. Somehow, it seemed to unleash a hidden talent inside of him, and Kincha got extremely better and better as the weeks went on.  
Kincha thought about Coll and how he could fly. It didn't look too hard, he thought. He stood in a clearing of a forest, closed his eyes, and tried to force his body up. Nothing worked. He willed his body as hard as he could, but to no avail.  
Kincha began trying new things, other than the usual training exercises. He experimented with meditation and applying it to fighting. He learned to control his life force, or his 'ki'. He was able to create small lights in his hand that he used as a light source, and could even cook his food with a concentrated beam.  
He focused the energy to pull him up. He gathered it near his feet, and let it lift him into the air like a cloud. He floated around and learned how to move quickly with it. Kick ass, he thought.  
He wondered if he could use this energy for destructive purposes. He focused this energy in his fists, and was able to punch faster. He gathered it in his legs, and could run a lot quicker. He got really good, and could chop down a tree with one swipe.  
Finally, Kincha wondered if he could physically 'fire' this power. He raised his right hand high above his head, with his left hand in front facing himself. He began to gather energy in his hands, yellow in right, blue in left. He brought his right hand back real fast then downward in a three quarter circle to his left hand, and spread both hands out. He discharged two energy balls; one blue, one yellow. They swirled together and formed a green energy blast.  
Kincha totally annihilated a large oak tree. It caught on fire and fell over. Not knowing what to do, Kincha turned away. He grabbed his Walkman and darted off.  
After some time running, he stopped. He thought: What am I doing running when I can fly? Kincha leaped off the ground, and floated up above the tree canopies.  
"Wow... Now that's a nice view." He looked around, and all he saw were trees. Miles and miles of this forest. Beautiful mountains loomed in the distance. Behind him there was the smoke rising up from that tree he destroyed. "Eh... No biggie."  
So then Kincha flew. "I have been out training in this forest for a few months", he realized. "I wonder how all of my friends at sch... Wait, I just remembered I don't have any. Damn." Kincha sighed and continued flying.  
  
BY: VEGETUS  
vegetus@cinci.rr.com  
www.geocities.com/dbz_final_flash/  



	2. The 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai!

Dragon Ball Y:  
Chapter Two -  
The 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai!  
  
So Kincha flew. He had no idea where he was flying, however. He was mainly looking for Coll, the 'Saiyan', because he really wanted to fight him, now that he obtained the power of flight. Kincha soon arrived at a small city on some islands in the South Sea. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he landed on the outskirts. He slowly walked through this city, and found out that he was on the Papaya Islands.  
Hmm, isn't the Papaya Islands where the Tenkaichi Budoukai is held? Kincha thought to himself, Sweet. I think the tournament will be held in a few days, too!  
Kincha thought that this would help prove if he is actually capable of fighting someone really powerful. Even if it was foolish, he decided to check it out.  
Kincha saw a billboard that read: "FIGHT IN THE TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI, AND WIN 300,000 ZENII! Call 1-800-BUDOKAI" along with a picture of a heavy man knocking a smaller man out of an arena. Kincha grinned.  
"If I fight in this Budoukai, I could win a lot of money and I wouldn't have to forage for food, anymore. But, the question is... Could I win?" he said to himself. "Hell yeah!" Kincha ran at top speed towards the local payphone, knocking down anyone in his path.  
He came to the phone, and a man was standing there, talking to his wife on the other line. Kincha came up to this guy, tore him away from the phone, threw him back into a building, said 'Bye!' to his wife on the other end, and hung up.  
Kincha typed in: 1-800-BUDOKAI... Ring... Ring... "Hello?"  
"Hi! I want to know more about the Tenkaichi Budoukai."  
"Whom am I speaking with?  
"I am Kincha, and I wish to... 'partake' in this event." He grinned.  
"All right, please come here at 11 A.M. You're just in time. Submissions close in about... two hours. Okay... just signed you up. It looks like there'll be about seventy-four other people vying to get into this tournament. This is the first time I've seen one myself, and I'm looking very forward to it. I love the martial arts, myself... Never tried learning any of it before, but it looks very neat. Well, actually... I lied. I've done it before, when I was about 10. I was only a white belt, but still... Hello? Hello? Are you there...?"  
By this time, Kincha had already left the hook dangling and took off. He stayed at a cheap hotel, and could barely get a wink of sleep due to the tiny mice that walked about the hotel freely.  
Thoughts of this tournament made Kincha grin. He still had no idea what he was getting into, but he didn't care. The thought invigorated him. He already knew he was special... He had to one of the most powerful people on Earth. "Jeez... I still don't get it... I guess all those veggies did pay off, after all," he thought to himself.  
Ah, finally the day arrived. I will win! Heh, there's no doubt in my mind! Yeah... I'll win... yeah...  
Kincha walked to the tournament center, and saw the large, foreign letters on the front, but couldn't understand a word of it. He assumed it meant 'Tenkaichi Budoukai', but shrugged. He carried on with the judges, and eventually got set up and learned what was going to happen.  
Because this tournament was going to last only one day, they would have to quicken the beginning matches. They were only two minutes long each, and the winner advanced. All or nothing. No going back now.  
They were next given out numbers. Kincha somehow received the very last number... #74. He waited for what seemed to be forever, until finally his first qualification fight came up.  
It was against some fat guy named 'Ralph'. He took one glance at this guy and wondered, "How the hell does this guy think he's gonna win this tournament? He's... gigantic."  
Ralph was about seven feet... around. He was a hippo of a man, and didn't seem like he could move around too well. He had trouble getting onto the ring, but somehow managed after he got a footstool. But, no... None of this could even compare to Kincha's misery after realizing this man was wearing... Yes, I know it's horrible... spandex.  
Ding Ding Ding!  
The match began.  
Kincha's rather large opponent took began taking large strides towards him. Ralph reared back his horribly malformed fist in front of the unmoving Kincha...  
And that's when Kincha struck! Albeit very lightly...  
And the old phrase lived up to its meaning. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. And this man... This monster... Well, he fell pretty hard. In fact, he put a hole in the arena.  
Kincha grinned and just walked off as they put the man on a stretcher.  
When his next turn came up, he fought some strange man with one eye. It's not that this guy had injured his other eye through a firecracker, or shoving a stick through it, or through some other means... He just had one eye smack-dab on the middle of his forehead. Incidentally, he went by the name 'Cyclops'.  
The match went fairly quickly. Cyclops got something in his eye halfway through, and was beaten with a couple punches and a swift kick.  
A few more fights went by like this and Kincha was finally made it into the main section of the tournament. This is where the last eight people left would duke it out in a couple matches and end up with one final showdown to determine who was the best on the planet.  
The seven other people with Kincha were all placed into a room to await their fights. Kincha looked around at the other (strange) people.  
Rakeesh was going to be fighting first. He had a lion's maim and a man's body. He looked pretty tough, and those teeth of his looked like they could rip through steel. Luckily, Kincha wouldn't have to fight him right off the bat.  
Ninjaman was the man who was to fight Rakeesh in the first round. This guy wore a black, loose-fitting gi as well as a black bandana tied tightly around his own head. Ninja was talking with another man right next to him.  
The man right next to Ninjaman was Vincent. Vince wore the same garments as his friend, Ninjaman, but had a long cape and had many scars across his face. This chap was to fight Kincha first, which sent a chill up and down Kincha's spine.  
Another strange one there was only known as Furb. Furb was one strange cookie. He wore a furry bunny-suit, with only his childish face showing. He was giggling at the moment, walking in circles, talking to himself.  
Kincha shrugged him off, and focused his attention on the guy Furb was fighting. This man was very skinny and wore yellow pants, and a blue sweatshirt. He also had frizzy, brown hair. Kincha walked over to him and started talking.  
"Hi, I'm Kincha. Who're you?"  
"Hello. I'm G. Neric, but you can just call me 'G'."  
"Uhh... Okay, then..."  
"Yeah, I know. It's a pretty odd name..."  
Kincha turned his head and saw another tall, skinny guy in a white gi with a black belt. This guy was doing some punching exercises. Then Kincha recognized him.  
"Whoa... That's Tae Kwon Die, isn't it?! I saw all of his movies!"  
"Yep, that's him. He loves tournaments. Good publicity..." G. Neric replied.  
"Heh... When you see him in person, he doesn't look quite so menacing."  
Kincha looked into a corner, and saw a young man meditating and even floating off the ground!  
"Holy crap, who's he?" Kincha asked quickly.  
"That's Mist. He's pretty good, too... Or so I've heard. Nobody really knows much about him. He's one of the Dragon Clan that live in the mountains. I wouldn't be surprised if he won." G answered.  
"Well, I'll show 'em otherwise. Heh, he doesn't look so tough, anyway." Kincha said, grinning.  
G. Neric shrugged and sat on the floor against the wall. Kincha mingled with some of the other contestants, but Vincent and Ninjaman refused to talk with him.  
Ten minutes passed, and it was finally time for the first fight!  
  
BY: VEGETUS  
vegetus@cinci.rr.com  
www.geocities.com/dbz_final_flash/  



End file.
